DXKO-TV
DXKO-TV virtual channel 5 (UHF digital channel 32/44) is owned and operated by the FBNNational. Its studio, offices and transmitter are located at Butuan-Cagayan de Oro-Iligan Road (National Highway), Barangay Gusa, Cagayan de Oro City. It previously known as the only ETC station to carry Jack City (which is assigned supposedly to all BEAM TV stations), while the remaining stations carries ETC. This station is currently undergoing rehabilitation but will be airing soon in time for the launch of FBN which will be aired on all FBN operated television stations in the Philippines. In August 2015, it was returned to airwaves and officially launched itself. On February 13, 2017, it was moved from channel 5 to channel 6 to widen its broadcasting in Northern Mindanao. DXKO-TV History *'1965' - Pre-merger ABS opened another station, DXAQ-TV Channel 5 and similar to DZXL-TV Channel 9. *'1966' - Channels 2 & 5 broadcasts in color television. *'1972' - Channels 2 & 5 shuts down under martial law of Ferdinand Marcos and Channel 5 sold to Kanlaon Broadcasting System. *'1975' - RPN was formally re-launched, the acronym for its franchise name, Radio Philippines Network. *'1989' - RPN was renamed as New Vision 9. *'1994' - New Vision 9 was renamed back as Radio Philippines Network (RPN). *'January 1, 2008' - RPN's TV programming was changed when C/S, a cable network by Solar Entertainment, airs programs on free TV and telecasts on RPN stations, including Cagayan de Oro. *'October 2008' - RPN's stations ultimately took on the C/S name as part of their permanent branding, and rebranded itself as C/S 9. The C/S 9 name would not last. *'November 29, 2009' - the network re-branded again under the new name Solar TV. In late 2010, it was revealed that RPN would no longer carry PBA games, due to planned re-launch to occur in 2011, with more "feminine" programming. *'February 25, 2011' - The station became inactive due to rehabilitation. The same year, DXKO-TV is the only ETC station to carry Jack City (which is assigned supposedly to all BEAM TV stations), while the remaining stations carries ETC. *'August 30, 2015' - FBN-5 CDO resumes its operations with the 10,000-watt brand new transmitter from the Advanced Broadcasting Electronics (ABE) Elettronica of Italy, complemented by a 500-foot tower in Butuan-Cagayan de Oro-Iligan Road (National Highway), Barangay Gusa, Cagayan de Oro City after it went off the air for 4 years. *'February 13, 2017' - FBN CDO was moved from channel 5 to channel 6 to widen its broadcasting in Northern Mindanao and launch its new program MindaNews Norte. *'July 12, 2018' - FBN CDO became the first FBN owned television network in the country to abandon analog transmissions and migrated to digital television. Programming 'Current' *''MindaNews Norte'' (2017-present) (Mon-Fri 5:30PM-6:00PM) *''Passionately Yours'' (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) *''Maayong Buntag Bisaya'' (2017-present) Digital television 'Digital channels' UHF Channel 44 (653.143 MHz) UHF Channel 32 (581.143 MHz) Analog-to-digital conversion On July 12, 2018, FBN CDO became the first FBN owned television network in the country to abandon analog transmissions and migrated to digital television. The night before, network chief engineer Antonio Soriano permanently ceased Channel 6's analog signal, triggering the country's shift to all-digital television. The station then flash-cut the digital signal to the abandoned analog channel for post-transition operations. Rebroadcasters The station is also seen in five relay/rebroadcasting stations in the whole Northern Mindanao since 2017. Butuan, Surigao and Tandag stations, however, are affiliated to Cheer Chaos Media Corporation. References * RPN 5 DXKO-TV Sign On (June 4, 2012) See also *List of FBN stations Category:Television stations in Cagayan de Oro Category:FBN stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1965 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines